


Video Game Antics

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, OT3, Other, Video & Computer Games, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Johnny decides that Kuai Liang and Hanzo need some modern-day fun and teaches them the joys of Mario Kart. He quickly regrets it.





	Video Game Antics

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to two of my buddies, Nev and King, for shipping subcagescorp and being supportive and kind and encouraging me to start posting mk fics in the first place. you guys rock!! keep being talented!!! love you

“Who is Mario?”

“Who he is doesn’t matter, Spicy.”

“Are these… _his_ karts?”

“Subs, no. They’re just— fuck, okay, it’s not as deep as you guys wanna make it. Mario is the brand. That’s why it’s called Mario Kart.”

Both Hanzo and Kuai Liang hummed, and Johnny let out a sigh of relief. He had invited the two over to his home during a slow patch in people to fight, and he was determined to teach them about different ways to have fun. The first? Video games.

Neither of them was huge on modernized technology, Kuai Liang especially, but Johnny was determined to show them the ways of video games, starting with a classic: Mario Kart. It was simple, fun, and easily competitive. Johnny could not begin to count the number of times that he played with Cassie when she was little, even when she was older. It was just… fun. No matter how old you were, no matter how experienced you were, you could always have fun playing Mario Kart.

But you could only do it once you got started. The three adults were still on the title screen.

Johnny had explained the controls immediately upon their agreement to play the game. He knew that once they started, not knowing the controls would take the fun out of everything. They had grasped the controls easily, but they had lots of questions about the game itself… which Johnny was trying to answer with as much patience as he could muster.

Finally, Johnny gave up on questions and moved on to the character selection screen, where he immediately went to pick Princess Peach. He had standards, of course, and Peach was the best in the Mario franchise… to him, at least.

“There are so many characters…” Kuai Liang moved to hover over all of the characters in a frenzy. “How do I even begin to pick?”

“Just choose one that looks appealing, I guess.” Hanzo hovered over Bowser and chose him, furrowing his brows when the character growled. “Is that… how he speaks?”

“Yeah. That's Bowser. He’s the main villain.” Johnny pointed to Peach on the top row. “He’s always after her, and she is—” He moved his hand to point to Mario a few spots away from her. “—his love interest.”

Without a second thought, Kuai Liang went over and selected Mario. “Peach’s love interest, hm? That makes my decision easy.” With a smile, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Johnny’s cheek, causing the actor to giggle.

Hanzo scoffed. “Wow. Okay then. I see how it is.” Despite his tone, it was clear that he was joking due to the smile that tried its hardest to appear on his face. 

“Aw… my dearest, you know that I care for you also.” Kuai Liang leaned across Johnny’s body and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek, which quickly turned into a lip kiss when Hanzo turned his head to him and kissed him before he could pull away.

“Okay, I’m all for you guys being lovey and dovey and stuff,” Johnny interjected, “but we have to play while I have your attention!” As the two pulled away, he gave them each a quick peck on the lips. “You know I’m down for kisses and such… but let’s race first, yeah?”

Both men agreed, and Johnny moved on to kart selection. “Here’s where you pick what you drive. There’s cars, karts, motorcycles…”

“A bathtub?” Kuai Liang asked. He hovered over a bathtub vehicle and viewed it in its entirety with another control. 

“That’s… That’s an odd vehicle,” Hanzo said. He turned to Kuai Liang with a giggle. “Pick it.”

Kuai Liang snickered and selected the vehicle. “I suppose it will be fun to see if I can win with this.”

Johnny hovered over a klassic kart and selected it. “That’s a great one, honey. Spicy, baby, what are you looking at?”

Hanzo kept switching between a kart and a motorcycle, his head tilted. “Would… Beezer look too foolish on a motorcycle?”

Johnny bit back a cackle. “It’s… It’s _Bowser_ ,” he said, his voice cracking, “and he wouldn’t! Everyone looks badass on a motorcycle… giant turtle things included.”

With a firm nod, Hanzo selected the motorcycle. “That decides it.”

Johnny moved on to track selection and selected the Special Cup, symbolized by a crown and with four different tracks in a tournament setting. First off? DK Jungle. As a jungle-based track, the majority of the track was surrounded by giant trees. Jungle bongos danced along the track on a turn, moving in the driver’s way on purpose.

The three began racing on the buzzer. Johnny quickly took the lead on the track, with Hanzo right behind him and Kuai Liang trailing a few places behind. Unfortunately for Johnny, he had taught the two how to drift, and Hanzo and Kuai Liang quickly caught up to him. It was the three of them in the front, but Johnny managed to stay in the lead.

When the final lap began and they continued on their way, Hanzo fell off the track and cried out. “No! I was so close!”

Kuai Liang laughed to himself as he continued to bump into Johnny with his bathtub, leaving Johnny giggling like mad. But in the end, despite their best efforts, Johnny got first place. Kuai Liang got second place, and Hanzo managed to quickly catch up and get fourth place.

Johnny cheered victoriously. “Yes! I am the victor.” He put on a dramatic voice and smacked at his chest. “Bow before me, mortals, for I am… Mario Champion!”

“My love…” Hanzo bit back a laugh and gestured to the screen with his controller. “That was the first race. There are three more races to participate in. You are not champion.”

“Not ever, likely,” Kuai Liang teased. “I am feeling… very lucky!”

Johnny jokingly furrowed his brows as the next track loaded: Rosalina’s Ice World. No wonder Kuai Liang felt so lucky. The entire track was coated in ice and had various dangerous cliffs to fall off of. Drifting was most dangerous, but most rewarding, on this track because of the slippery roads. There was also an underwater section that racers could drive through.

Kuai Liang quickly overcame Johnny when the actor fell off the edge on the first turn. Kuai Liang and Hanzo managed to stay neck in neck for most of the race, with Johnny managing to stay a few places behind. At one point, he got lucky and found a blue shell in an item box, but Johnny had explained all of the items and their purposes before they began, and Kuai Liang had gotten smart and fell behind to second place… so Hanzo got the blue shell instead.

As soon as he saw it above his head, he screamed in mock anger. “Kuai Liang! Why would you do that?!” he yelled, hurriedly trying to regain a good position once his motorcycle was finished spinning. Kuai Liang ignored him though, laughing loudly as he passed across the finish line, winning the race. Hanzo caught up and finished in second, and Johnny managed fifth place.

Kuai Liang whooped in his spot, a wide grin on his face. “Yes! You should have known better than to pick a track themed around ice. I am called Sub Zero for a reason.”

Johnny scoffed and gently smacked his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. I probably should’ve thought a little harder when picking the cup… But there’s still two more races! Hanzo and I can win this whole thing!”

The third track was one that, once again, Johnny should have planned for: Bowser’s Castle. Not only was it based around the character that Hanzo chose, but it was also surrounded by fire and lava. Hanzo was more than ready to avoid the giant pools of lava or the block enemies or the giant fiery geysers.

Johnny could not have picked more poorly when it came to a cup… 

The race began, and both Hanzo’s natural fire abilities and his character choice gave him the added skill compared to his other competitors and his boyfriends. Kuai Liang fell into the lava nearly immediately, and Johnny was behind him in the lava just a few seconds later. Unfortunately for Kuai Liang, Johnny was more versed in the track and managed to catch up quickly.

Despite their greatest efforts, Hanzo passed the finish line well before any other drivers. He grinned victoriously and placed his controller in his lap. “Haha! You really should have planned these races better. You picked our best strengths!”

Johnny shook his head as he passed the finish line for second place. “Yeah, honey, I really should’ve. But that doesn’t matter! Because the three of us have each won a race, and there’s one left! I can still win this thing.”

“Any of us can,” Kuai Liang brought up as he finished in fifth. “We will see the true winner momentarily.”

The last track in the cup was Rainbow Road—the crazy version, with Saturn. Driving across a wiggling road and zooming across Saturn’s rings led to one of the craziest tracks in Mario Kart. In addition, it would be a great way to end their tournament.

The race began, and the three men set off on their final race. Immediately, all three of them fell off the track, which made the race all that more hectic. All three of them were yelling or cheering about different aspects of the track, and to say that they were having a blast was a vast understatement.

Soon enough, it was the last lap of the race. The three of them were neck in neck, and their positions kept bouncing back and forth between the top three positions. None of them were in the same position for too long. All of them were trying to knock one another off the track but to no avail. 

The finish line was fast approaching… All three of them wanted the victory more than anything.

They all passed the finish line at the same time. The victory buzzer rang, and…

…Kuai Liang came out victorious. Hanzo placed second, and Johnny placed third. 

All of them began screaming for a variety of reasons. Kuai Liang dropped his controller in his excitement, rising to his feet and pumping his fists in the air. “Yes! I am the victor!”

“That wasn’t fair!” Johnny whined. “We finished at the same damn time!”

“I have to agree!” Hanzo gestured to the screen. “I was robbed of a victory!”

Kuai Liang laughed aloud and sat between Hanzo and Johnny, a giant grin on his face. “You two are just upset.” He laid back on the couch, closing his eyes. “I believe… victory kisses are in order.”

Johnny and Hanzo immediately laid back to be next to him, both of them pressing quick kisses to his cheeks and neck. Kuai Liang began to giggle when Johnny kissed a weak spot on his neck, and Hanzo found himself kissing in that same spot on the other side. Once kisses had subsided, the three of them laid together, pressed into one another’s sides and content.

Johnny looked down at the controller still in his hand and found himself smirking.

“…Rematch?”


End file.
